goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
HorrorLand (Theme Park)
"Where Nightmares Come to Life" Horrorland is a horror themed amusement park in an unknown location run by creatures called Horrors. Horrorland was a little acknowledged part of the Goosebumps world up until the release of the Goosebumps Horrorland series in which monsters from throughout the Goosebumps series join together in an attempt to get rid of their enemies. Horrorland will ultimately be the climax of the Goosebumps series. Everything that has ever been faced, everything that has ever been done, has lead to this. HorrorLand Rides and Attractions Doom Slide: The Doom Slide is a large, purple building shaped like a mountain which contains ten slides. One of them, however, is the Doom Slide. Those who choose it are forced to slide forever and ever with no end. However, it should be noted that the Doom Slide is actually slide #10, and it does have an end. After going through an extremely long slide with cobwebs and fake fire in between, the rider ends up in Doom (which is just a different section of the park). Apparently, 'slide forever' means being trapped in the carnival forever. House of Mirrors: The House of Mirrors is a small building made out of glass. Once inside, a person will sooner or later get trapped inside a room of glass where the walls will close in and try to crush them, until a chute opens and they slide out. Bat Barn: A big, red barn that is inhabited by bats. Coffin Cruises: A person is put inside an open casket that floats down a river, until the casket slams shut and the person is left in the darkness. Near the end, the person can feel something crawling up their legs - that is, spiders! Werewolf Village: The Werewolf Village is one of many monster villages found throughout Horrorland. The Village is inhabited by Horrors and werewolves. Horror Rapids: Not much is known about this ride, although it can be found near the House of Mirrors. Roller coaster: An out-of-order roller coaster found near the Bat Barn. Despite it being broken, people can still ride it, if they dare. Free Fall: A large, green building which is "the only bungee jump without a cord". Alligator Pond: The Pond is a small inlet of water which people can swim in, even though alligators live in it. Vampire Village: The Vampire Village can be found near the Monster Zoo. Monster Zoo: The Monster Zoo is viridian colored building which, according to Lizzy Morris, "horrible shrieks and howls can be heard from within". Guillotine Museum: The Guillotine Museum is a large, yellow building found near the Monster Zoo and Vampire Village. (In the television version They encounter a Horror with a Severed Head that Might have gone on it. It said "Stay off the Guillotine Ride! Sharp Turns!" Madame Doom: Madame Doom is actually a robotic wooden fortune telling dummy that resides inside a small purple booth. Don't let this facade fool you, though. There's more to her than meets the eye. Quicksand Beach: This is a beach that resides in the section of horrorland known as Black Lagoon Water Park and is made entirely out of quicksand. Horrorland visitors are given special quicksand (semi-)resistant shoes and are told to walk across the beach. They sink, no matter what, into tubes hidden underneath the beach that take them to another part of the park. Villains in HorrorLand *Slappy the Dummy *Captain Ben *Monster Blood *The Haunted Mask *Dr. Maniac *The Mummy A.k.a King Tuttan-Rha *Monster Police *The Evil Camera *Mr. Slither *Madame Doom *Monster-X *Horrifico *All other Horrors except Byron *GiGi *The Great Gargantua Category:HorrorLand